Full metal chicken randomness
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: Full metal chicken is at it again, and this time it's about to get epicly random! I don't own fma or rc. thank you and enjoy! X3
1. Chapter 1

Full metal chicken randomness

Episode 2

on screen there's a dead flat chicken on the road. Then a mad scientist picks up the chicken and takes him back to a lab in a castle to fix him up. The chicken came out with one robotic wing and one robotic leg.

The scientist: It's ALIVE!

Then the scientist takes the chicken to a chair and strapped him in and clamped eyes open and made him watch hundreds of TVs.

Riddle me this

Cut to TV. TV goes fuzzy to a channel. Channel clears to show a girl shaking and talking to a boy.

Misty: Riddle me this…Why the FUCK IS IT SO FUCKING COLD?!

Envy: Because of global warming, the earth is gone wacky and is warming the other side of the globe while we are freezing our Ass's off!

Misty: 2012! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! HIDE YOUR SISTERS, MOTHERS, FATHERS, BROTHERS, COUSINS, AND HOES AND HIDE UNDERGROUND!

So they went underground.

Misty: So should we repopulate?

Envy: Sorry honey but Homunculus's can't bread.

Misty: What a twist!


	2. Chapter 2 brave

Brave

Cut to tv. Tv goes fuzzy to a channel. Channel clears to show the High lands in Scotland were a Queen was playing hide and go seek with her young little red headed girl.

Queen Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!

Asked the Queen looking everywhere, not under the table. The little red haired giggled.

Queen Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!

A sudden rush of red vanished in a flash, the Queen found nothing. She looked up and looked around.

Queen Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!

Then from out of nowhere the girl scared her mother. And then the Queen grabbed her.

Queen Elinor: And Eat you!

Queen Elinor: [as Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table] Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!

Young Merida: Can I shoot an arrow?

[she picks up the large bow from the table]

Young Merida: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?

[she falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her]

King Fergus: Not with that. Why not use your very own?

[he presents her with a small bow]

King Fergus: Happy birthday, my wee darlin'!

Then she took the bow and practiced. She had three arrows. One landed 2 feet to the target, one land an inch to the last one.

Young Merida: Oh, I missed.

King Fergus: Oh, don't worry princess, you'll get it. So, Elinor I'm getting harder then a bear if you know what I'm saying.

Elinor: Not in front of Merida!

Fergus: Well, Merida's not here at the moment.

Then the queen looked around. She was freaking out.

Elinor: Where is she?!

Fergus: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Why don't we have a quickie before she finds us doing the doggie style.

Elinor: Oh, you.


	3. Chapter 3 snow white and the huntsmen

Then tv goes fuzzy then shows a guy and the girl walking through the forest.

Snow white and the huntsman

When I was walking with the huntsman, we walk across a strange, creepy, ugly bridge. Then it started to shake. It turned into a bridge troll. It was chasing me. I stopped and it roared in my face. Then after he roared, I roared. After I did it, he suddenly backs down.

Snow white: What the Fuck was that?! Pussy!

The Huntsman: What the Hell it respond to you!

Snow white: FUCK it, let's just keep walking.

So we kept on walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Mom on birds

One after noon I was on the sofa reading Full metal alchemist vol. 9. My mother was her attention to what was outside. My mother sees a bird on the ground.

Mom: Yeah that's right you little bastard, I put the nest out just for you. Eat the seeds you bastard. Oh, shit! Is it because I touched it?! Those birdbrains son of a bitch! Come on you pea brains into the basket!

Then my mom looks up at the clouds. It was dark, and the wind was blowing.

Mom: Oh, Hell noooo!

I looked up from my book.

Misty: What is it this time?

I said with a bored tone. Mom pointed to the sky.

Mom: The clouds, I don't like the looks of them.

Then a little bird plopped to the ground.

Misty: Hey mom there's a bird….

Then it flew away.

Misty: ….Oh, shit! It flew away.

Mom: Oh, Fuck…

Misty: Oh, fluff…. Oh, man they both sound bad.

I did a face palm.

End?!


End file.
